The Spaniel and the Star
by Tigerlillyth
Summary: BlackStar was on the verge of telling Tsubaki how he felt when... they got rudely interrupted by an unwanted visitor...and it all ends in the sheets One-shot lime...


**Here´s my first TsuStar, enjoy it! This being my second lime I´ve ever written, I thought I should let it remain that way, since I don´t think I´d be that good at full blown lemons. Oh, and please excuse my late updates,...:( Being me and having my life really sucks right now...**

* * *

The sun was starting to set outside the window when BlackStar finished his daily muscle training.

Wearing only his trousers and a smile, he aimed at the kitched with the purpose to search for anything drinkable the fridge could offer, while humming a tune.

As he opened the door, the refreshing coolness of the cold air hit him, easing its wellness on him, and he let his thoughts trail away. Of course, they immediately wandered to his beautiful weapon with whom he shared the apartment. Tsubaki had been under the shower for the past half hour and he wondered whether she had already finished. Still sunk in his pondering, he took a bottle of water and wanted to head for the couch and the TV in combination with a good action movie, when he turned around the corner to the living room, ... only to bump into the dark hair beauty, her image still occupying his thoughts.

"Ow..." he rubbed his head.

"Oh,...BlackStar..." Tsubaki looked very ashamed, sitting on the ground and pressing her towel against her huge chest.

"I´m sorry..." she said quickly, "I..."

"Nah,...It´s my fault," BlackStar replied even quicker. "I was sunk in thoughts and not watching where I was going."

Tsubaki smiled shyly. Getting up, he dusted off his trousers and held a hand out to his weapon. Getting more and more considerate in front of her, was kinda the side-effect this whole god-thing was having on him. Or was it something else? With a slight blush, she noticed his bare chest and gracefully took his outstretched fingers. But doing so meant having to let go of the towel, while she had to use her other hand to heave her body from the floor. And in her movement, she felt the cloth slide and fall to the ground.

"I´m...I´m sorry," she repeated hastily, picking it up. As she straightened herself again, she noticed that her meister had turned his eyes to the ceiling, flushing straight red.

"Uhm...I don´t think you have any reason to apologize," he grinned, still fixing an unknown spot in the air.

Just as his weapon wanted to give him a kind reply, she realized the sexual implication.

"BlackStar!" she shrieked. "You looked, didn´t you?"

He simply chuckled. "Nuhuh. I mean,... it´s not like you´re not worth looking at or something,...on the contrary, you really are,... and... uh...well, just tell me when I can look again _without_ getting killed, okay? Although I´m a god and all and I could theoretically look any time I want and get away with it, too, I´m...just...being nice today."

"You talk too much." she giggled lightly and added " but you can look again.", yet still utterly ashamed.

He did, still grinning. "So, how was your shower?" And in his thoughts, he hanged himself for that obviously stupid question. Lately, he had become more and more of an idiot around her, which was probably mostly due to the fact that he had a major crush on her. And surprisingly enough that he had not been a completely oblivious idiot of a god, he had also acknoledged his feelings for her, but had not yet attempted to tell her in any way. Emphasize on the _not yet._

She smiled happily. "It was very refreshing, thank you." Then, looking up at him from between her eyelashes, she dared a question.

"What was it that you were so in thoughts about?"

A tremendous blush spread across his cheeks and he wondered if he should tell her the truth. So long had he decided against it, but Soul and Maka had perfectly demonstrated that worrying about whether to destroy their friendship or not would only end up in an endless wait for the other one to confess. So even if this was not the most romantic of moments, he decided to give him his best shot. Looking down on her gently face, he tried to put in words what he had kept for himself all this time. But words failed to describe. Taking a step forward, he increased his proximity to her and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear, very well aware of her violet eyes wide open and the blush she was giving away.

"I was thinking...about you..."

"A...About me...?"

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are."

Tsubaki froze in shock. Never had she hoped to hear auch a thing from him but in her dreams. Her heart stumbled a few times before she finally could utter but a single word.

"BlackStar..."

And of course, as in every romantic moment leading up to the first kiss, it had to be interrupted. By the doorbell. BlackStar let out the breath he had not noticed holding and clenched his fist. His good mood flew away like a bird in tht sky, only to be shot by a hunter.

Tsubaki looked at him, insecure about how to react. She so wished for him to speak on, to say these words she so wanted to hear.

"The bell rang..." He stated reluctantly.

She let her head hang and nodded. So this was the end of it. The end of what could have been the most beautiful moment in her life.

"Should I answer the door, or are you gonna go?" he then asked.

A small, sad smile graced her lips.

"I´ll go," she murmured.

Turning away, she walked to the door and as her slender fingers reached out for the doorknob, and she was yet to discover the dawning threat that waited for her outside.

When she saw who it was, her jaw dropped to the floor and she almost would have slammed the door shut at the sight of the person she really had come to hate the most.

* * *

"P..Piedro...?"

"Hello, donna mia," he grinned. From his only halfway buttened up shirt, you could see he muscular, oily chest, his combed back hair was nearly dripping with gel and with that smile of his, you could have easily made the perfect advertisment for the newest toothpastebrand.

"Ciao, bellissima. May I come in?" his half spanish, half italian accent hurt her ears as he spoke and she wished she could hit that smug face of his with a clean hit.

"Most certainly not." Her determination echoed throughout the hallway.

"Perqué, if I may ask?" And as she had expected, he put on that otherwise very unrefusable dog-look as if her was begging for a cookie. But she was immun to that and to make clear that he was unwanted, she sighed demonstratively and frowned.

"Because I told you that I never wanted to see you ever again."

"Mia palomita," he chuckled, "You weren´t serious about that, I know you weren´t."

"I was and don´t touch me!" She hit his hand away that he had tried to sneak around her waist.

"Mia cara, how can you lie to me when I can see the passsion and desire in your face. You want me as badly as I want you and we both know that."

"You´re disgusting, not to say a creep. How could I ever fall for you? You´re a womanizer, the worst I´ve ever heard of. After you get a girl to fall for youre slimy looks, you fuck her to exhaustion, only to dump her like a piece of shit in the trashcan afterwards and piss off to the next one´s bed." And with every word she became more and more agitated, stemming her hands into her hips to underline her statement. It was true that she had actually never sweared before, but this guy simply made her throw all her good manners overboard.

Truly irritated by her behaviour, he still tried to get a grip of the situation that had clearly wandered from his grasp to her control.

"Mia palomita, " he tried soothing her, "You don´t know what desire for you is burning in my heart."

She snorted. "Yeah, more likely the desire for my breasts than for my personality, right?" Crossing her arms, she shot him a fierce glance. But he simply wouldn´t give up on her, he still tried to get through to her. Trying one last time, he grabbed for her waist from behind, trying to kiss her and completely surprising her, he aimed at her face, but shortly before their lips could touch, a strong hand shoved him away from the girl, sending him plying against the wall.

"Aye, caramba..." he cursed.

BlackStar stepped out of the flat. Having overheard all of the conversation, he couldn´t help having this desire to kill him with a clean cut through the throat.

"You heard her. She told you to piss off and that´s exactly what you´re gonna do, if you don´t wanna be beaten down to hell and up again." He growled. Shielding Tsubaki with his back, he clenched his fist, glaring at the man crouching before him.

The spanish macho stood up again, still refusing to wipe that wicked grin off his mouth.

"And who would you be, poqueño chico?"

BlackStar let out a haughty laugh and starightened himself to his full height. Over the past few years, he had grown quite a few inches and now surpassed even Tsubaki.

But Mr. Spanish still wouldn´t give up even as he felt one broken rib in the procedure of standing up.

"So, carissima mia, who is this..." He let his gaze run up and down the god´s body. "...monkey?" he finished. True, he had to admit that this guy was in a better muscular state that him, but that didn´t have to mean anything, right?

BlackStar just threw back his head in cocky laughter, not least feeling superior to this ridicular creature.

"I´m also called the blue haired monkey, slime dude."

"What´s that for a name?" Piedro raised a neatly plucked eyebrow.

"It´s my name, baka. Not my true name, granted, but you wouldn´t be worthy to to know that or even speak it out anyway, you self-deluded dumbass."

Slime dude snorted. "Who are you calling self-deluded, you pesticide? Are you even worthy to stand before this fair goddess of beauty?"

BlackStar could feel his bloodpressure rise. Nobody would ever dare to call Tsubaki a goddess unless it was him, because she belonged to him and him alone, and was the only one having the right to call that.

"Yes, she is a goddess, but you´re not in any position to claim her in any way, vermin." He hissed. His temper was on a very short fuse now. Closing in on the now uncertain Spanish, he grabbed him by the collar, lifting him a few feet from the floor.

In return, Piedro just raised his hands in played capitulation. "Donna mia, how you stand by and not help your beloved? How could you choose such a brute over me?"

Tsubaki snorted and stepped next to BlackStar. Her once graceful features were now harder and she looked tired as if all the youth had been drained from her face.

"I´d always side with him Piedro. He´s my meister and my god." She flushed slightly, but continued after a short pause. "Hell, I´d choose any guy over you. The only thing you are in my eyes is the dirt under my shoe that gets stomped on with every step. We´re done here. You´re done here. Especially for me. History. Capito?"

BlackStar stared at her. This was the first day in his life he had heard her swear and now even twice. Not to mention that he had most certainly not overheard the loving undertone when she had said _my god _and that he had seen the blush.

Piedro just growled, but hardly any sound came out, as his aggressor tightened the grip. "You´ll regret this, palomita." he choked.

"No, she won´t. But I´ll regret not hitting you into your smug ass you call a face and as I don´t like regrets, I will." BlackStar contradicted.

And with a thrust of his fist, Piedro was shot out of the window through the city, where he crashed into a nearby wood, knocking over a tree and lying there unconscious, counting stars. And he counted many. Especially black ones.

BlackStar snorted and wordlessly went past Tsubaki, leeting her inside the apartment. After he had closed the door, she leaned against the wall and slowly let herself sink to the ground, burying her hands in her arms leaning on her knees. She could already feel herself tearing up.

Why? Why of all people had it needed to be him knocking on their door? Why had she wanted to answer it? And why, by the great Shinigami, had it had to be in the most beautiful moment she´d ever had with the one man she loved. Now, surely, BlackStar would never dare to finish what he had started to say.

"Tsubaki..." his voice echoed through her tears, she faintly registering that he was actually talking to her. She just sobbed in response.

"I´m sorry..." she whispered as she quickly tried to wipe her tears away, but to her dismay, they wouldn´t stop.

BlackStar just looked at her, silently asking for an explanation.

"He...I..."

"Hey, calm down..." BlackStar tried. Kneeling down, her put a finger under her chin, looking her deeply in the eyes. Her beautiful, soft chin was wet from her salty tears that kept dripping from her long, black eyelashes and streaming down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

She choked back tears. "I...I feel like I betrayed you..."

He frowned. "Do you have any reason to?"

She shook her head, desperate to stop her tears from falling. "I...know that guy..." She hickuped. "Ever since one holiday from Spain with my parents and a *hick* friend of mine, he followed me throughout the country and...he... always tried to get at me. *hick*. I never succame to his bidding, but my... my frind did and... she was desperate because her boyfriend had *hick* broken up with her and she just wanted to be loved by someone..."

"And what happened next?" BlackStar asked carefully. He hated to have to dig in her past, but if he wanted to help her, he could do nothing else than be there for her by listening to what burdened her soul.

"As a revenge, for my...refusing him,... he... *hick*... he raped her"

A long pause followed, in which BlackStar wished that he had hit him so bad, that he would never be able to walk again. But Tsubaki wasn´t finished, she urged herself on, to tell him everything, because she didn´t want to have any secrets.

"...and then told her the next time... he saw her, that... she had only been...a need...to get to me... only the tool...and tried to..."

BlackStar´s gaze softened as he looked upon her frame, crouched at the door, visibly disturbed about what had happened.

"And because he behaved like that, you thought he would try something perverted again, leading me to assuming that you two were in a sexual relationship and because you have always been honest to me, you felt like you betrayed me, because you didn´t tell me about this before. Is it that?"

She simply nodded, her voice failing her at the thought of how well he knew her.

"He doesn´t really love me..." she whispered, "He just wanted me, because... he didn´t get me..."

Looking up at him, she noticed the full understanding in his eyes. Then, he stretched out a hand again.

"It´s ok, Tsubaki. I´m here."

This only brought up more tears. But she took his hand, heaving herself from the floor, dreading the falling towel, when BlackStar´s hand stopped it. A blush crept into her cheeks as she felt his hand over her breast, but she didn´t feel uncomfortable at his touch. Most of all, she wondered if he realized her racing heartbeat.

"Don´t lose it." He smiled faintly, pulling away his hand reluctantly. Her skin was so soft and he craved for her beauty, but he didn´t think that now was the right time. He wanted to turn away, but Tsubaki wouldn´t let him. She reached out for his arm, holding him back from leaving.

"Please, BlackStar,.." she pleaded. "Don´t leave me...all by myself...not...not now...please."

He cocked his head to the side. But not being able to bear seeing her cry any longer, he closed in and pulled his surprised weapon into a hug. But obviously not minding the narrow body contact, she flug her arms around his waist and buried her head in the valley between his neck and shoulder.

"I´m sorry..." she repeated.

"For what?"

"For...for not telling you..."

"Baka." He murmured softly. "You don´t need to tell me everything. But you know you talk to me anytime you need a shoulder to cry on. ´kay?"

And he could feel her nod against him. The time passed, simply the two of them comforting the other through his presence, giving strength, hold, grace, and tenderness. He didn´t know how long they had been standing there with Tsubaki quietly crying against him, but he only realized that her and his warmth combined really pleased him in a way he would have never thought of. Her sweet scent of her freshly washed hair was as familiar to him as the shape of her body, yet he discovered a completely new side of her, this mostly being due to the fact that he now looked at her with completely different eyes than before. Slowly, he tightened his grasp around her waist and the hand that had previously rested above, now wandered to her shoulder, gently cupping it. She, too went with the movement and completely indulged herself into his scent, for she thought that she would never get so close to him again.

Her mind rested on the same thoughts over and over again.

_What had he wanted to say? Hand he wanted to confess his love? Did he actually see her she way she did with him? Was she actually completely totally and absolutely crazy to get her hopes up on that?_

But thinking that she might as well end it right now, before it resulted in an akward silence everytime thy sat alone next to each other, she wished for the last bit of clarity in this matter.

"BlackStar?" Her soft voice, a mixture between anxiety and curiosity quietly reached him.

"Yes?"

She leaned back her head to look him in the eye, splaying her fingers on his shoulders.

"Before,...when you... when you said.."

"I know what I said." He replied dryly.

"Yes... but... what were you...what did you... want to say?" she felt the blush reddening her cheeks and her eyes were glued to the floor.

In BlackStar´s opinion, picking up this topic was a rather brave thing to do, but as she had already given him the through ball, he might as well finish what he had started. after a long rethorical pause, in which he tried to think how to say it the most romantic of ways, he threw these thoughts away

"I was going to say, I was so sunk in thoughts about how beautiful you are. That you´re always on my mind, that I´d do anything to ensure your safety and that my heart goes crazy when you smile at me like that."

Seeing that Tsubaki had a few problems with comprehending, since she simply stared at him, showing neither approval or declining, he slowly lowered his head.

"I love you, Tsubaki."

And with that, he finally closed the gab between them. To his surprise, she didn´t pull away, stare at him, stutter "Sorry, I need to think about it" and run away, but she slowly began kissing him back, snaking her arms up his biceps and around his neck, steadily beginning to run her fingers through his hair as the kiss grew more and more intense with every touch. He could feel the last of her tears dry away as he wiped them from her alabaster skin when she cautiously let her hand glide over his cheek. Her touch felt so warm, so perfect, that BlackStar couldn´t help but run his fingers down her back and keep her as close as possible to him.

"I love you too." She whispered in a break for air and pulled him into a searing kiss again. His eyes widened as her lips met his but quickly they fluttered close, completely devoting himself to this moment. Her slender frame fitted perfectly to his well shaped body and carefully, he started to let his hands roam her body, although still being in his best interest not letting the towel fall down.

"Ah...BlackStar..." she panted, as he started to cover her neck with kisses.

At the sound of her voice, he pulled back, eyes wide.

"I´m...I´m sorry..." he said, still a little out of breath. "I shouldn´t have... I mean..."

She layed a hand to his cheek, flushing slight red. "It´s...okay...BlackStar, really. You´re...you´re the only one, I´d ever let."

His eyes scanned her intensly. One question was burning in his soul, waiting to be spoken like a tiger waiting for its pray. Now he could ask for it, now he could claim her, mark her as his forever. There was only the question

_May I?_

And as her violet crystals returned the gaze, locked in its stare, he could already hear her say it, before the words even left her mouth. Over the years they had learned to communicate through their bodies, only telling the other through glances what one was thinking. And he called himself an idiot for being such an egoist to not have noticed the love in her eyes, her voice, her touch, whenever they had been together alone. And all that Tsubaki was saying right now was

_You´re the only one I´d let. I´m yours. Forever._

He swallowed. But as his skin touched hers again he couldn´t resist. He simply couldn´t resist the fire burning in him, the desire to keep her forever, the love he felt for her. He couldn´t resist. Especially not, when she started running her tongue alongside his mouth. Eagerly, he complied to her wish, letting her in and feeling her moan against him, as he did the same. So, with a small gesture of his hand, he picked her up bridal style and carried her through the flat towards their bedroom. She giggled slightly as he walked, although they never broke the kiss and she could feel him smiling into her. With his foot, he opened the door and gently put her down, still kissing her. His tongue now constantly explored her mouth as if couldn´t get enough of her taste and his hands now retook his previous actions, one wandering down her spine and the other cupping her cheek, and stroking it with his thumb.

Tsubaki was breathing heavily and small pearls of sweat covered her face and body from loss of air and the heat the both of them were giving away, but for the first time in her life, she felt truly and unconditionally loved. With slightly shaking and nervous but yet steady hands, she then began pulling down his trousers, while he started licking her shoulder up to her neck and she shivered in delight as his tongue roamed her flesh. Then, as his shorts fell to the floor, he carefully and slowly undid the knot of her towel letting it slide down her hips, following it with his hands, caressing her through his touch.

The sensation lingering in both of them followed by the lust now slowly took over as he cautiously pushed her down on the bed.

She moaned his name in hoarse delight as his hand stroked over her breast and his other slid over her abdomen and her hips down her slim legs which only turned him on even more.

Then, he paused in his actions, hovering over he lips as he spoke.

"Tsu...Tsubaki, are you really sure about this...?"

Glittering tears of happiness appeared at the corner of her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, I am. I am yours and I truly want to be yours. You´re my god,..."

"And you´re nothing less than perfect and my goddess." he whispered and finally moved into her. Gripping the sheets, she arched her back and moaned against his lips as she felt herself coming. And he couldn´t help but admire the fact how she took in the pain she obviously had to be feeling at this treatement of her body, since it was her first time.

For Tsubaki, the pain was overwhelming, but it somehow died down in the feeling of lust and arousal combined with both of their orgasms.

As for BlackStar, it was his first time as well and he had to admit that he had never felt comparably high as he did now, but he would have never thought that doing it with her could get him so addicted to everything she was. And he felt like he was literally drunk with her presence. It was like he couldn´t control himself as they pushed back and forward on the sheets and his instincts just took over, both of them moaning to the extent of screaming. So as dawn broke into night, they finally became one, in body and soul, a perfect match, filling in the gaps the other left.

* * *

And as they were so occupied with each other, they didn´t hear or see any of their surroundings. For example, someone ringing the doorbell.

"Do you think they´re out?" Maka asked.

"Nah, can´t be." Soul replied. "I phoned with BlackStar this evening. It´s night, I don´t think they´re..." then a thought struck him.

"Uhm, Maka, there´s no need for you to crush the door," he said, holding her back, as she wanted to shatter it with well placed roundhouse kick.

His girlfrind frowned. "But Tsubaki hasn´t answered her phone the whole afternoon, and BlackStar neither..."

Soul shrugged, smirking and leaned his ear against the door. What he heard inside made him blush furiously and he quickly pulled back. Then he turned to her, grinning.

"And you´re telling me, I´m oblivious.." he joked, trying to give her the hint.

Maka´s eyes widened. "You think...He ... they really did it?"

"Is doing," Soul corrected. "And I most certainly wouldn´t want to walk in on them right now..."

His meister flushed in a furious red.

"Uhm...you´re right, let´s go home..."

Soul grinned again and pulled her into a kiss, then slowly turning into a tongue liplock. After making out a while, Maka smiled mischievously.

"Do you think Blair´s still at work?"

"Uh,...yeah, she´ll be out for another two or three hours. Why are you asking?"

Her grin got even wider. "So the bedroom´s free now, right?"

Soul chuckled. "We don´t need the bedroom, do we?"

She just shrugged. "But I think Shinigami sama wouldn´t want to have to build up new apartments, just because you couldn´t wait"

Soul nodded. "Okay. Under your responsability."

And they went home together. Just the two of them. Alone in the bedroom. Without clothes. Do I have to mention the consequences? I don´t think so. I´ll just leave it to your imagination... ;)

* * *

**Soooo, I got two couples paired in one story. Uhm... reviews, please ^^ and maybe some ideas for a next story... my imagination is rather lame at the moment... please help out! And don´t forget to review! **


End file.
